Eclipse of the Lion
by Faux Fox
Summary: An ancient rite and a rare eclipse bring together those held apart by duty. *Nothing really explicit but read the warnings in the top of chapter notes* DotU era. AU


_*Maybe I need to put up some apologies for this. Apparently my mind is more sick and twisted that even **I** knew. Things just come into my head and I have to write them down to get rid of them. This was one of those that really insisted. Ever look at something and go "WTF did I just write?" Well I have now.*_

 _Warnings: Animal Transformations. Mentions of sex and sexual ritual. Lots of naked people._

 _Flames will be used to burn this and bury it somewhere on hallowed ground._

 **Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit fanfiction. I do not own any rights to Voltron.

As the carriage crossed over the bridge to the Castle of Lions, it was met with a warm welcome.

The Voltron Force stood to the side behind Coran, Nanny, and Princess Allura as the grand carriage came to a halt. The footman hopped from his seat and opened the door, assisting a regal blonde woman out. She smiled at the assembled group.

Coran stepped forward and bowed. "It is always a pleasure to see you, Queen Orla."

The team followed in genuflecting.

Nanny curtsied low.

Unable to hold back her joy, Allura rushed forward and enveloped the woman in a hug. "I've missed you Auntie Orla. It's so great you came to visit."

The older woman embraced her back. "I missed you as well, Allura."

Orla turned to look at the Princess' advisor. "It's not just pleasure that brought me here. There is something I must discuss with you."

Coran raised an eyebrow. "What troubles have brought you?"

The Queen smiled. "It is not trouble, per se. My astrologer has informed me of an upcoming celestial event. Apparently the people are well aware of it and have been planning accordingly."

"I do not see how this could cause you worry." Coran eyed her quizzically.

The Queen let out a sigh and gave her niece a meaningful glance. "It's the Eclipse of the Lion."

Coran and Nanny both gasped in surprise. Allura stood stunned, staring at her aunt with wide eyes.

The advisor closed his eyes for a moment. "Has it really been so long? I did not think we would see it in my lifetime."

He took gave the Princess a glance. "I see how this could almost be some trouble."

Coming out of her surprise, Nanny began to wail and wring her hands. "No! No! I will not have it! I've spent to long looking for a suitable Prince. If she just would have accepted one, we wouldn't even have to worry about this. We can just send her off planet."

Coran gave Nanny a harsh look. "Calm yourself, Nanny. You know it is a privilege to participate in the Eclipse Rite. Any royal who participates is shown favor by the Gods themselves."

The Voltron Force had listened to the conversation in confusion.

Hunk was the first to speak up. "So what's this Eclipse of the Lion that has everyone so concerned?"

Coran sighed. "Come. Let us go sit someplace comfortable and we will explain."

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Everyone had seated themselves in chairs in the lounge. A distraught Nanny had hastily made tea and was busy serving it.

The four males of the Voltron Team gave Coran their undivided attention as they waited for him to begin.

When everyone had their drinks and Nanny had finally settled into her own chair the advisor looked everyone over and began.

 **"It's an ancient tale involving celestial mechanics, rituals, and spirits. A conjunction of both moons at totality of a solar eclipse. It only occurs about every two hundred and fifty years. With the war shattering our society, and now the rebuilding, I had forgotten about such things."**

Pidge couldn't help but interrupt. "That would be neat to watch. It sounds like you all have a big party."

Nanny turned and scolded him. "Hush you hoodlum. A very important ritual takes place at that time."

Coran cleared his throat and continued his speech.

 **"For thousands of years our people have honored the spirits and gods on the day of the Eclipse. Yes, there is a festival that surrounds it, but that is not the focus of the day. That day is seen as a time of new beginnings and rebirth. A time when the ancient spirits honor us with their wisdom.**

 **On this day, every unattached male and female between the ages of eighteen and thirty is required to participate in the Rite. They are dressed in masks and decorated to hide their identities. Then just before the beginning of the Eclipse, they form a group in front of the Lion Priestess as she gives them the Elixir of Dreams. As the first moon moves on to the sun, the Lion Priestess begins the drumming."**

Coran trailed off and looked away, seeming a bit embarrassed.

Noticing his discomfort, Lance gave a wicked grin and couldn't help a jab. "What? Do they have like an orgy or something?"

Coran didn't meet his gaze. "Or something."

Queen Orla drew their attention with her gentle voice. "The spirits possess those who they accept as their own, and lead them to their partner. Then the two will become one. It is considered the highest honor to be joined in marriage this way."

The team sat processing the information.

Pidge scratched his nose. "So it's basically a mass wedding ceremony?"

Orla nodded. "Yes, I suppose you could say that. Only the spirits choose who is your partner."

Hunk nodded. "So they choose your husband or wife and everyone does their vows together?"

A growl of discontent came from Nanny. "No. They dance in the nude in Lion cloaks, then they mate like beasts. It's a barbaric ceremony. Our Princess is civilized. I don't want her having any part of it."

Orla resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the governess. "Nanny, it's a beautiful and ancient tradition. It happens so rarely and offers such blessings to a union that young people from farther out towns may come as well. By tradition the Rite is held in the town here, by the Castle of Lions."

The male team members sat back and contemplated the information.

Looking between Orla and Coran, Keith spoke. "So everyone is forced into this whether they like it or not."

Coran gave him a searching look. "I'm sure there will be a few weddings before the Eclipse. Those who have already selected whom they want to marry and do not wish to risk it. The rest will have to participate. "

Nanny glared at the Captain. "At least you boys won't have to do it since you are not from Arus. Think of the poor princess."

All eyes went to Allura who was sitting very quiet and staring at her hands. Looking up at Coran, her eyes glistened. "Isn't there any way I can get out of this? I really don't want my husband decided this way."

Coran gave her a look of sympathy, then cast a quick glance towards the Voltron Captain. "I'm afraid not. You are a very important person to Arus. The spirits know you and will be expecting you there. At this close to the Eclipse, even you getting married early would surely bring on their disfavor."

The Princess stood up and fled from the room. With a glare at all present, Nanny followed after her.

Rising, Coran offered a bow to Orla. "May I see you to your room?"

Nodding in agreement, she rose and left with the royal advisor.

The four young pilots looked at each other.

Lance let out a sigh. "I'd've loved to have joined in."

A snort of laughter from Hunk answered him. "You do know that would mean you would have to stick to one girl for the rest of your life."

Putting his hands behind his head, Lance leaned back. "From the sound of it, it would be worth it."

Pidge stared at the doorway and frowned. "I'm worried about the Princess. She seemed really upset about this. Even more so than with all those princes that Nanny keeps shoving at her."

"I'm sure the Princess will be fine." Keith spoke in an emotionless voice, before turning and leaving the room.

The rest shared a glance and looked after him in sympathy.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

The day of the Eclipse came much to fast for Allura. She'd been hoping that something, anything, would happen and give her a legitimate excuse to leave the planet. Briefly she even thought about blowing up one of the moons.

Nanny woke her early on the morning of the Eclipse.

The thought of what was to come had the Princess bursting into tears before she even made it out of bed.

Sitting beside her, Nanny stroked her charge's hair. "I'm so sorry Princess. I didn't want it to be this way for you. I wish now that you'd have picked one of those princes long ago."

Allura let out a strangled sob. "No. It's probably better this way. The one I truly would want to marry isn't an option any which way. At least this way I won't feel like I betrayed my heart."

Nanny refrained from questioning her, already having a good idea what her heart wanted.

At ten that morning, Queen Orla collected Allura from her room. "Come dear. It is time to head into the town and get you prepared. The Eclipse will be soon."

With downcast eyes, Allura followed her aunt out of the castle and to the town.

A large group of townsfolk stood outside of the dressing rooms where the young people were being prepared. Families wished their sons and daughters luck and joy for the momentous event.

The crowd parted for the Princess to be led to the female's changing room. Citizens all wished her happiness and good fortune as she passed. They spoke of how fortuitous for the planet it was that she was taking part in this event.

Allura kept a fake smile on her face and stepped in the room to be dressed for the event.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Coran wandered the town with the four males of Voltron Force in tow, checking on preparations.

Upon seeing them, a wizened old woman wearing a lion headdress broke off her conversation with the mayor and made her way over to them.

She gave a slight bow. "Advisor Coran. It is good to see this ritual has been given the full backing it deserves."

She glanced over the men with him. "I have not been introduced to these fine young men."

Coran gave her a nod of recognition. "Priestess Rill, these are the four brave men who pilot the Lions."

The Priestess narrowed her eyes at all of them. "Why are they not preparing like the rest of the youth?"

Coran looked at her in surprise. "They are not from Arus, Priestess."

The elderly woman waved her hand at them. "It matters not where they are from. They have been accepted by the lions they pilot. They MUST be presented at the ritual."

Keith took a step forward. "But Priestess..."

She cut him off. "There are no buts. It must happen or the spirits will become angry. Follow me. I will dress you myself to ensure you attend."

She turned and and began to make her way back to the dressing rooms where she was to help prep those to be presented.

Lance grinned with a slightly lecherous smile. Hunk and Pidge looked at each other nervously. The three began to follow after her.

Keith turned pleading eyes towards Coran. "I don't feel I'm worthy of this honor. It's just there is a chance..."

He trailed off, unwilling to voice his thoughts further.

The advisor gave him a soft, knowing smile. "It is decreed, Captain. We cannot risk angering the spirits. Whatever happens is their desire. I pray it is also your hearts desire."

Taking a deep breath of resignation, the captain followed after the rest.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Hunk let out a groan as he sat waiting with the Lance and Pidge. "I don't want to go out there dressed like this."

Pidge was trying to shrink into the chair out of embarrassment.

The old Priestess was finishing painting protection symbols on Keith's chest. Once his were done they would be ready.

The captain turned his flushed face towards his team mates. "I don't want to go out there period."

Even Lance was unsettled. "You can't really call this dressed. We're naked except for a mask and cape designed to look like a lion hide. This little bit of paint doesn't hide anything."

Priestess Rill snorted at their complaining. "It matters not. No one will recognize you. There will be a whole group presented just as you are."

With a grunt, she stepped back from her task. "There. You are done. Now all of you put on your masks. It is almost time."

They complied with just slight hesitation.

Gathering her drum and a large container of liquid, the Priestess gestured for them to follow her and stepped out of the room.

Pulling their narrow capes as closed as they could, the men followed. Seeing eyes of nearby townspeople turn to them, they were grateful for the masks that hid their flushed faces.

The Lion Priestess made her way solemnly out of town and down the path towards the open field in which the ceremony would take place. Other youths, both male and female, joined the four team mates in following her, until a good sized group had gathered.

Stopping in the center of the grassy field, the Priestess raised her face to peer at the sky. Lowering her head, she looked over those gathered nervously before her. All seemed to be trying very hard not to look at each other. She gave a loud snort at their modesty.

Setting down her drum she beckoned them towards her and held up the jar of liquid. "Come. Hurry up. Each one of you come get one swallow of this. The Rite is about to begin."

The group glanced shyly at each other before one finally stepped forward and took the drink. He lifted his mask just far enough to take one swallow and grimaced at the taste.

Priestess Rill gave him a nod and whispered low so he could barely hear. "For one who sees himself as so unworthy, you are doing a good job of proving yourself wrong, Captain."

The man before her scowled. Pulling his mask back down he made his way off to the other side of the Priestess.

Emboldened, others followed his lead and stepped forward for the drink.

When all had partaken, the Priestess set the container on the ground and picked up her drum. Looking over the assembled, she once more turned her gaze towards the heavens and waited for the right moment.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Allura stood anxiously in the group, her arms crossed over her chest in modesty like many of the other girls. She looked towards the witnesses that had gathered at the very edge of the field near the town, searching for a familiar face but not finding it. Heart pounding, she fought down the urge to cry. _'I don't know if I can do this. This isn't what my heart wants, but I have no choice.'_

Choking back any sobs before they could surface, she tried to calm herself as she watched the Priestess.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

The elderly Priestess watched the larger, but farther away moon as it brushed against the sun. Soon the nearer smaller one would take it's proper place. Turning she took in a deep breath.

 **"Spirits of old, we are gathered here to celebrate this Eclipse of the Lion. We offer these youths to your favor. They who have partaken of your Elixir of Dreams. Please bless them with joining."**

Raising the drum, she began to beat out a primal rhythm, lulling the youths to relax. Calling their primitive minds forward.

Slowly they began to sway in time to the drum.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Allura felt her mind grow fuzzy and everything seemed to fade into a haze. Then suddenly things seemed to twist and shift. Scents grew sharper. She felt herself fall forward onto her hands as her arms and spine seemed to elongate. With an itch she felt fur sprout across her body.

Then she felt the presence of another in her mind. She fought down the panic and a voice not her own spoke inside her head. _**'Do not fear little one. You are with us. We are with you.'**_

She felt them sooth her soul and relaxed even as her heart hesitated. _**'You must be strong. You will be queen. Only the best will do for you. We will guide you to him. Do not fear for your heart.'**_

She felt the spirits' presence fill her body. Felt as it give strength to her limbs. Her eyes felt the darkness as the moons over took the sun and she let out a roar.

Instead of Allura, there now stood a lioness calling out for her mate. Challenging him to prove himself. Turning, she let loose another challenge and ran.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Keith watched the old Priestess as she brought the drum up and began the beat. He shook his head as his mind became blurred. It felt like the drum was calling to some deep part of him he didn't know existed. He felt his knees shift and turn backwards. He felt as his hands shortened and touched the ground. The stretch as his spine lengthened. The odd sensation as his hair seemed to grow heavy around his head and neck and as his body sprouted a coat of fur.

Senses sharpened. He could smell those around him.

A foreign touch pressed against his mind and he reeled back. _**'Do not be afraid. We are with you. We feel you. You are strong, but you have self doubt. We will destroy it. We will stomp it into dust. You have proven yourself worthy beyond any other. Do not doubt.'**_

A subtle pressure in part of his mind and the lingering sense of unworth disappeared. _**'There. We have fixed what was put wrong by others. You are strong. Prove your worth. We will guide you to her.'**_

Darkness covered his vision as the sun hid in the sky. He felt the otherness of the spirits infuse him.

Then all he could hear was the roar.

His head jerked up and he turned to listen. There was another roar and something snapped inside of him.

A lion stood regally where once was Keith. Breathing in deep, his bellowing roar answered.

Muscles tensed as he shifted and leap in the direction from which the challenge had come. Predator's eyes scanned the movements around him. _'There'_

The lion curled his lip back in a flehmen response, searching for the scent of the female he now chased.

His powerful limbs quickly shortened the distance until only feet remained between them.

Tensing, with all his strength he lunged, shouldering the female and bringing her to the ground in a tumbling roll. As she made to stand and resume her flight, he was on her, pushing her to the ground. His jaws found her neck and he gripped her tawny hide in his teeth, not piercing the skin. She struggled to free herself for a few moments while he held on patiently. Finally she lay still and submitted to his strength.

With a muffled roar of success, the lion shifted behind her and mounted, plunging deep within her.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

The lioness ran hard. She ran fast. She was good. She knew only the best could catch her. Only if the male that had answered was truly worthy, could he catch her. Some tiny little piece of her heart pulled at her, at a desire for black hair. Telling her she must not be caught. The lioness mind ignored it. Desiring only to have the best.

Then she could hear him. The male was there behind her. Running with strong steps. She pulled on her strength to gain further distance ahead of him. Then suddenly he was there, ramming into her, sending her rolling across the ground. As she leapt to her feet and tensed to run, he was on her. Biting her neck and pushing her down. She fought, refusing to submit to one weaker than herself. He held her still, refusing to let go.

Finally, acknowledging his strength, she submitted and held still.

She felt him move. Felt his roar of triumph vibrate the skin of her neck. Then he was in her, joining together with her as one.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

The moons floated west and bid farewell to the sun and their rare meeting.

Below, bodies shifted and changed. Once more becoming the humans they were as the spirits left them to their primal dances. Bodies still one, hands touched and caressed. Lips met. Two joined to completion.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

As the last touch of moon left the sun, the Lion Priestess ceased her beat against the drum. She looked over the field and beyond as the different animal pairs that were coupling began to shift back to human.

She glanced over those left standing unchanged in front of her. There were many reasons one could be left standing. It was a disappointment for those left, but there was no dishonor in it. It could be as simple as the one they were meant to be with not being there.

She ushered them off the field, urging them to go get dressed.

Coming abreast of the witnesses, she spoke. "Go back to the celebrations and leave them some privacy. The couples will join us in a while. Tomorrow we will celebrate their unions."

She turned and looked back over those dancers scattered far across the fields. "The spirits always choose different animals and match them up in pairs. Rare is it for the lion spirits to be called. The records state there has been none for the last two Eclipses. This is an omen of greatness for our world."

Queen Orla nodded solemnly from where she stood beside Coran. "It is the very best sign we could have for the future. But I do wonder who the lions were."

The Lion Priestess bowed slightly to her. "There is always some mark or sign left of the animal they became. We will know soon enough."

The group trickled in the direction of the town square, off to celebrate a bright future.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Slowly the couple came down from their high and back to themselves, panting for air. Both tensed up realizing what they had been doing and afraid to see who the other might be.

Keith pulled back far enough to see his lover. He sucked in air sharply.

Looking up at the sound, Allura's eyes widened and she felt her heart soar. With a cry of joy she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back down to her.

Stroking his hair, she kept whispering his name.

Holding her close, he rolled them onto their sides. "Allura. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Her tears of joy slid across his skin. "Keith, I'm just so happy it was you. I've loved you for so long now. When you all didn't prepare for the Rite because you aren't from Arus, I was so heart sick."

He stroked her hair back from her face. "The Priestess insisted we had to attend. Now I'm really glad I did."

Keith closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "I love you. I have for a while. But I'm just a pilot. I didn't think I could ever be worthy of you."

Allura slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't ever say that again. You've been so much more than a pilot. You're the commander of one of the most powerful forces in the galaxy. You've proven time and again you were willing to lay down your life to do what was needed. The people of Arus are devoted to you and would do anything you asked. You have always been more than worthy."

He pulled her close and held her for a long moment before he spoke again. "I suppose we should get going. I'd rather not be naked in public much longer. And I'm sure Nanny is going to have a fit."

Allura let out a laugh. "Nanny has been having a fit since she heard about the Eclipse."

Rising to their feet, they pulled their masks and cloaks around themselves and made the long trek back to the changing rooms.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Coran and Orla were sitting at a table off the dance square in quiet conversation when Nanny rushed up to them.

Wringing her hands, the governess bemoaned fate. "I waited outside the dressing rooms. I was so hoping that our princess was one of those left behind. Unfortunately, she wasn't one of them."

Orla patted the older woman's hand in compassion. "You shouldn't be upset. A great honor has been bestowed upon Allura. The spirits will smile upon her reign."

They sat in silence for a while and watched as young couples, who had recently redressed themselves, joined their families. Small celebrations broke out as each pair was greeted.

Coran sat back, smiled, and waved as first Pidge, then Lance, then Hunk were led past him by their joyous partners. All three of the pilots looked slightly embarrassed at the happenings.

At seeing them, Orla cast Coran a questioning glance. "I did not think they could participate."

He shrugged in response. "The Lion Priestess insisted that they had to. That because the Lions accepted them, they must attend."

Nanny looked over at Coran. "I have not seen the Captain. He was not among those left standing."

She let out a sigh. "I am not blind. I know where Allura's affection has been, but that was not a choice with the rules we've had to follow. Perhaps this was the best thing that could have happened to her since it is an exception to her having to marry a prince. It gave her at least a small chance. Hopefully the spirits looked in her heart."

Coran nodded his head in agreement. "Indeed."

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Lance had just brought up his new wife to introduce her to Coran, Orla, and Nanny. Suddenly Keith slid into the seat beside the governess and grabbed her hand.

His voice was exasperated when he spoke. "Please. You've got to help me, Nanny. The teenage girls won't leave me alone. It's like I've become some sort of challenging prize to them."

Letting out a put upon sigh, Nanny turned to speak to him. "Now see here, Captain..."

The rest of her words died on her lips as she looked at him. "You're eyes."

Behind her Queen Orla let out a startled gasp.

Lance gaped at his friend. "Your eyes are yellow"

Coran stood and looked him over. "You were the lion. Who was the lioness?"

The Captain rubbed the back of his head nervously, but was spared from answering himself.

Allura's voice came from behind her advisor. "I'm right here, Coran. I had to chase off some of those girls who were after Keith."

The group looked between the couple for a few moments before Lance reached over and slapped his friend on the back with a laugh, breaking the silence. "Way to go man!"

Keith looked down in embarrassment as congratulations were offered to the pair by Orla.

Coran gave the young man a warm smile. "You've proven your loyalty to Arus many a time. I'm sure Alfor's spirit had a hand in this."

Keith gave a nod to the advisor.

Nanny crossed her arms and glared down at the Captain. "You better treat her right or you'll be answering to my rolling pin!"

Leaning away from the scowling woman, Keith stammered a reply. "Of course, Nanny."

"Oh, be nice, Nanny." Allura laughed, rescuing her new husband.

Slipping onto his lap she gave him a kiss, which he returned without hesitation, pulling her closer.

Cheers rang out from all close enough to witness the event.


End file.
